Wireless energy transfer systems are known to incorporate a first resonator structure (source resonator), or transducer that includes a coil configured for transferring magnetic energy and a spaced apart second resonator structure (capture resonator), or transducer that also includes a coil configured for receiving the wirelessly transmitted magnetic energy. Such a wireless energy transfer system may be used for electrically charging an energy storage device, or battery of an electric or hybrid vehicle. In such a system, the first transducer may be located on a ground surface, such as on a floor of a garage or a surface of a parking lot, and the second transducer may be disposed on a vehicle.
During operation of such a wireless energy transfer system, the vehicle to be electrically charged is parked so that the second transducer is generally aligned above the first transducer. The transducers may be separated by a distance that approximates a ground clearance of the vehicle which is a typical clearance between the bottom portion of the vehicle's chassis and a ground surface. In some vehicle applications, the ground clearance may be in a range from about 10 centimeters (cm) to 20 cm. In such an arrangement, this ground clearance space between the transducers is large enough to provide room for small animals, such as dogs and cats, and other objects, such as aluminum soda cans to reside. It is desirable to keep such animals and foreign objects out of this space between the aligned transducers during operation of the wireless energy transfer system, so as, for example, to enable maximum energy transfer efficiency from the first transducer to the second transducer to be attained.
Thus, a robustly constructed animal deterrent device (ADD) that prevents animals and small objects from entering this space intermediate the transducers to enable maximum energy transfer efficiency is needed.